Lucky Mineral Town!
by I have no talent
Summary: Rin was unlucky boy, wherever he go, it seem his bad luck followed him and give misfortune to people. At almost he give up as no place for him to stay. He found there is one place for him only to start a new life. Warning! This pretty lame story...
1. Misfortune Rin

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harvest Moon

* * *

Chapter 1- (Introduction) Misfortune Rin

This is my first Harvest Moon fiction. It may be pretty lame story , just give a try anyway but I hope you enjoy reading it. All character is based on the Mineral Town and some new character that I have included inside. Please be kind to leave a review.

* * *

"Arsonist. Don't let him escape." The man altered the rest to be look out for Rin and everybody thought Rin held the responsible of the burning apartment. "Where did he go?" One of them asked, still search for him, they did chase him down the dark alley but Rin was managed to disappear from them. 

"Keep on search. Maybe he is around somewhere." One of them commanded the group. The man closed the large rubbish lids as he found nobody hiding there, just only smelly trash inside. Then the group began to scattered into small group to widen the search.

Rin popped out from the trash with his nose covered, he felt safer now and even his hiding was unbearable stench. He cursed his misfortune again as wondering why it stuck him with every possible situation. Without delaying, Rin had to get out from here now and heading to less people would noticed him.

With his sweating and stinking body, he managed reached to the beach as he thought was good spot for hiding himself from the resident there. He sat the cold sand with unhappy face. "Does this thing ever stop?" Rin asked himself, could stop think about the misfortune thing from his head again. Was is the cause?

Back then he was not so popular in his village, people avoid Rin as everyone in the village thought Rin was curse and everything would go wrong with him around. Until he was sent away from to further his study with the villager support by gave him a large sum of money to Rin. At least they kicked him away from the village, hoping peace would come back. Rin was happy about it and decided quickly to leave for their benefit.

He thought a new life in the new city would give him a good new luck for him. He managed to rent apartment, enrolled to engineering collage and got a part time job. It seems smooth at first for Rin life, everything was perfect until now. The misfortune returned haunted him.

But it turns his life upside down so quickly like the sudden raging wave. He lost everything back.

His belonging…  
His collage document…  
His job too as he could not go back and work there, worry about the people would recognize him as arsonist criminal  
The worst thing is he is homeless now.

* * *

Rin got up and decided to move to other city, tried to start a new life again in somewhere. Clinching his fist hard with sheer determination, he was to face the world again. He didn't want to make that incident become the barrier of his life and could not return back to his village with shame and dishonor. "I will become a successful person; I know there is a place for me. Somewhere!" Rin shouted aloud to the sea and up to sky, wished the god would listen to him. 

Then sudden a plastic bottle flew and hit his head and then the shouting. Rin turned and found a man living there under the bridge. It was a beggar threw at him as Rin guessed easy by looking the condition as the man stay. There are rubbish piled up against the bridge wall, probably he collected it to sell to recycle dealer. The most impressive is he had a tattered roof with support of a four long pole. Well, he was better than Rin. At least the beggar lives with a roof under his head as Rin did not have it at all.

"Hey! Shut up man. I am trying to sleep here" The beggar shouted at him to keep quiet  
"You can just say it. No need to throw at me" Rin rubbing his aching head.  
"What you going to do about it?" The man grinned at Rin, wondering what Rin would do to him.  
"Well, I can..." Rin could not think of anything.

"What a weakling. Still thinking as what you going to say." The man called Rin as a weakling and threw another bottle to scare him away, rather than waiting for Rin to reply.

"That is enough." Rin managed to dodge it and quickly pick up that empty bottle. But he didn't wanted to retaliate back after the beggar showed him his finest collection of empty can and glass bottle, lining up on the against the wall. It must the beggar ammunition.

"What is the matter? Chicken out. Such misfortune for you, letting a poor beggar bullying you" The beggar said at Rin with his choking laugh which made Rin became angry and began toss the bottle back to the rightful owner. The bottle flew high and missed the target. The beggar laughed out again, amused to see Rin missed.

"Good try. Give me a... another throw." The beggar challenged Rin, guessing the next throw would miss again. But the beggar grabbed a bottle, hiding behind his back. This time is a glass bottle that he would throw at Rin.

"Come on." The beggar muttered softly, waiting Rin to make a first move.  
"I will not do it..." Rin felt was not the right thing, hurting someone.

Rin dropped the bottle; stop the silly fight with that poor beggar. He walked away from the beggar. "Hey, where are you going? We had not settled now." The beggar provoked Rin to attack him. But in return, Rin turned his back, smiling on his face. The beggar looked stunned with Rin reaction.

"I don't want to... I just want a new life." Rin said.

"A new life...Come here and talk about your new life." The beggar looked curious about Rin word. Without any delay the beggar invited him to his home. Rin walked toward beggar and began told the beggar about his life and misfortune thing happen around him. At least someone listen to his story

After a long talk, Rin sighed with relief, felt his burden from his heart lifted up. The beggar laughed at him, and then slapped Rin back. "So you always think yourself as a curse of misfortune to everyone. Well, it is not true." The beggar cleared his throat as continued his advice.

"Well, look at me, I am beggar. Can you say I am misfortune as like you?" The beggar asked the question.  
"But you are different from me." Rin replied.  
"What is the different? I beg people for money which considers created misfortune to someone too." The beggar laughed with his lame joke, which made Rin smile. But Rin returned back with a frown expression. There is no place to stay for now, wandering aimless.

"I just can't go back to my home now. People hated me." Rin said  
"So where you want to go then? Do you want to stay with me?" The beggar asked  
"Stay with you? Ah..." Rin thought about it. Maybe it will work, he could collect recycle item with him and tried to save some money to open a small business.  
"No way, I was joking. You would stay with stink old man here. Beside you are stinker than me" The beggar laughed again. Rin felt embarrass as he didn't told him about the burning apartment and about hiding the dumpster

"But. There is a place for you." The beggar pulled out the paper from his old tattered shirt pocket. "Go there." He passed that white paper to Rin.  
"Mineral town?" Rin read the content and there is a job for him. It stated with black bold word. The job post wanted as assistant farm and didn't state any job description there. He didn't about farming stuff and it was a hard work job as what he knew. But he had a funny feeling inside his heart. He felt something over there, waiting for him to arrive. His eyes staring the word of Mineral town and slowly the words started to call him, asking him to go there. Soon Rin made his decision.

"Maybe you luck will change. Just go there." The beggar asked. Rin nodded his head as he leave and heading to meet up the person named Zack on the north pier. "Good luck for you. Be strong." The beggar waved goodbye to his new found friend

"I will! I always stay strong, no matter my future hold for me." Rin replied with a shout of confident.

* * *

"I always stay strong. I always stay..." Rin began to throw up, unable to complete his word. Rin confident began to wither away as seasick struck him. He didn't know weak he was now. Just a boat ride, he had thrown up several times. He fears he would die before he could arrive. 

"Haha...still seasick hah? Zack holding a cup of warm chocolate milk and gave to poor Rin. Rin sat weakly with his back lean against it the wooden boat wall. "Thanks" Rin appreciated Zack thoughtfulness. He felt much better now after a few sip of the chocolate milk.

"Feeling better now?" Zack asked as he returned to his helm, steering his course toward home. "Yes, I feel much better a bit. I hope." Rin answered with uncertainly tone as he is going for another throw up.

"Must be your first time? Ride my boat." Zack guessed. Rin nodded his head, without saying anything, tried to fight the stomach upset now. Zack shook his head with a smile, amuse with Rin expression.

"My baby is the tough one; she could take the hit from rough wave. You know the big wave too" Zack took his chance praising about his boat, leave nothing for Rin to say except nodded his head as agree what Zack say. "What kind of mad man will set sail to rough sea?" Rin complained silently in his heart but nothing he can do becuase only Zack boat is the only boat travel to Mineral Town.

"What is your business in Mineral town?" Zack asked  
"Work." Rin replied with a weak voice.  
"Work? You come for a job. You must be kidding me right?" Zack surprised.  
"No, I come for assistant farm position." Rin said.  
"Claire farm! Say, can you work?" Zack remembered about Claire searching someone to help out her farm. At least she found someone now. But the problem does Rin fit for the job now? Zack looked rather disappointing at Rin weak condition. Rin couldn't stand from seasick motion, what would the chance for Rin survive in the farm work.

"What do you mean about that?" Rin asked.  
"You looked weak. Do you ever work hard labor before?" Zack asked.  
"No, but I can." Rin gave a determination look as he could. As what Zack asked him was truth, Rin didn't know about farming but he would spent his time to learn how to manage it.

"Well, sorry about that, I was rude for asking that question." Zack apologies.

Rin stood up slowly as tried to keep his weigh balance. Not easy for him as his wobble leg and rocking boat.

"Do you want to hold the helm?" Zack offered Rin to control his boat. Rin looked excited as he never control any boat in his life but quickly he rejected the offer, knew what would possible happen to him, Zack and the boat.

"No thanks. That will be fine" Rin refused nicely, he didn't want to offend Zack offer.

"Come on, you are lucky to control my boat. It is fun to steer as wherever you want to go like feeling the freedom." Zack walked and grabbed Rin hand and pulling near to the helm. He wanted Rin to feel the freedom as like Zack does when come to sailing.

"But I fear that I would spoil your boat." Rin said as he felt safer if he didn't touch the helm. "Nonsense, my baby is strong as an ox. No problem about it." Zack gave a confident about his boat good condition.

Rin left without a choice; gently he grabbed the wooden helm and began to steer slowly. Zack was right; Rin could felt a sensation of freedom. He is controlling a boat now for the first time in his life.

"What did I tell you? Feeling it?" Zack asked with a smile. He pointed the direction as where the boat should be heading now. Rin unable balance his body well as he sway to the left and then right, following the motion of the boat rocking. But Rin still stood and control the steer that leave some good impression to Zack.

"Not to bad...A bit of shabby, you seem have a hang of it." Zack slapped Rin back,  
"Yup, I am getting to it, I am heading Mineral Town" Rin shouted, as he manage to reach the place in one piece.  
"Sure, you can." Zack follow up with a shout.  
"Mineral Town, Here I come..." Rin raised his hand

Then boat slowed down as the engine sound began to die down. Rin titled his head down as he knew this would happen. Now he and Zack stranding at sea now and wondered how would rescue them now.

To be continue

* * *


	2. The first day they meet together

Harvest Moon

* * *

Chapter 2-Rin and Claire- The first day they meet together.

I never thought I will come with the second chapter. But I still struggle with the word and idea. I place the type story into general fiction first as I don't know how the progress story will go to. Please stay tune

Maybe another lame chapter...

* * *

Claire lied on her bed, staring up her white wooden ceiling. It was late afternoon and she going to miss her daily chore again and all because the fever she got it for working late last night. She could not do anything now except thinking about the loss for today.

She became restless then and tried to get up from her bed, hopefully that she able to do some simple chore to kill the time than rather doing nothing. She is such workaholic as she could not sit still for a moment.

"Hey, lay down." Su said as she walked out from the kitchen, carry a box with her. She caught her sister again for not rest properly again. Su put the box down, walked toward Claire to check her sister condition.

"I am fine" Claire said, wanted to get out from her bed but Su refused to let her sister to leave her bed. "No way, sister. You are way too sick to work today." Su asking Claire to take some more rest today but Claire shook her head, worry about the income for today. "I want to check the live stock. I promise not work today." Claire said in her gentle voice, hoping Su allowed her to move around.

"No, can't do. You lied to me once and I don't believe your word." Su pushed Claire back to bed, not fallen to that trick that easy again. The last time Su let her sister roam around the farm for so fresh air and end up Claire carry the hoe, began tilt her farm when Su wasn't around. Su knew Claire determination to complete her job but the problem with Claire was she didn't know about her own limitation. A person work alone was not enough to save such a big farm.

"Get so rest. Don't worry about the farm. I will replace your place. As I am Su the farmer girl." Su said with her usual playful voice, intended to take Claire position for today. Claire became more worry about Su destroying the farmland with her own wild way.

"No, Su. Just leave it be for a day. Okay. Promise me." Claire said  
"But you worry about the farm so much. I can help you." Su gave a confident look to Claire that she is capable for the job  
"No, you are too young for that. Just go play with May and Stu. I will rest here" Claire lied down on her bed.

"Okay, I asked Bow wow to stop." Su said. Claire gave awe look on her face as she heard Su ordered their dog to doing the farm job and exactly what did she order her old bulldog during she was asleep. Before she was able ask her sister, she saw Bow wow entered the house, with the dust army uniform the dog seem wore it often.

"Here is our captain. How is the digging doing?" Su asked the progress. Bow wow went to his spot to rest his tired body, without reply Su question. He lied down at the fireplace and started drool his saliva on the wooden floor. He was exhausted with senseless digging activity that Su made up for him.

"Poor Bow wow. You must be tired, digging for us." Su patted Bow wow head, appreciates his hard work. But Bow wow felt being tricked by the rumour Su set out for him about some old mine buried on farmland.

Claire got up again, wanted to take a look her farm condition. The digging part got her worry again. She opened the door and saw the field. Her nightmare came true, Claire opened her mouth wide; speechless to say about her field.

"Wow, he really did his job." Su stood there, amazing with their old war dog could do. The field was ruined badly. A part till soil done by Claire last night for turnip plantation has turned a small cluster of hole on it.

She could not say anything now. She just sighed sadly as she had re-do till land again.

* * *

On the port, Rin arrived safe to the Mineral Town. He thanked Zack for the ride and the trouble he cause. But Zack didn't say anything; just nodded his head as he had to attend to his engine just broke down which forcing them to paddle the boat slowly to reach the Mineral Town. 

He walked up the beach and heading to Rose Square. He pulled out the map of the Mineral Town to find whereabouts of Claire farm that Zack drew for him.

"Okay, here I go." Rin followed the map direction. Before exit the Rose Square, he noticed three ladies staring at him as if he wasn't welcome to come here. Rin felt uneasy with their cold stare but he had come with a greeting idea with them if he wanted to stay longer in this town.

"Hello there." Rin choose a simple way to greet them but they kept quiet and began to whispering among themselves. Rin walked toward them and try again. Anna began to greet the new stranger with a smile and rest of them followed as very.

"My name is Rin. Nice to meet you." Rin introduced himself.  
"Nice to me. I am Anna and this is Manna and this is Sasha" Anna introduced them to Rin and began chat with him.

Rin was happy as he was easy accepting by them into their group and got the chance to learn more about the town and people living here. He never knew this Mineral town was a small place to live in but at least the Mineral Town still had some essential building for their need.

"So Rin, Are you a tourist?" Manna asked him as she decided him to show her winery and hope to sell him some finest wine she has to offer.  
"I am here for Claire farm. I heard there is a job for me." Rin almost forgot his purpose. The ladies looked surprise as they didn't know about Claire needed someone running for her farm. They always got the latest info about thing happen in this town but why they didn't get about this one.

"Are you sure? We didn't know about it." Manna said.  
"Probably, we didn't get it. You know about Claire always busy at the farm." Sasha reminded them about Claire and maybe it was only reason for them.  
"So you are going to help her out. It will good for her, at least she got a strong young man working for her." Anna said it as if Claire really had hard a difficult time working.

"A strong man, you say." Su came out from Rin back and caught the ladies surprise to meet her. Rin turned around and a little girl standing beside him. She wore a blue farmer clothes and straw hat. She put a smile wide at Rin as she already expected him.

"I have to go now. I think Duke is looking for me" Manna gave an excuse and so the rest of ladies, leaving Su and Rin alone in the Rose Square. Rin could sense something wrong with them and the little girl. He was had nice conversation with them until they hurried away after Su popped out from no where.

"So you are the person, interest working my farm." Su directly asked Rin. Rin was stun.  
"Please don't tell me you are the person" Rin said in his thought, hoping that is not true. He travelled so far to here with his thought was getting the job from some strong or older mature farmer. But a little girl offered the job for him.

"So, you are the one, offer the job for me" Rin asked to make sure  
"Yes, I am. The rightful owner of Claire Farm." Su pointed herself with her finger.

Rin mind went blank for awhile as so as his hope for building a new life was dashed away from him. Even so he felt unsecure wherever the job still exists; he had to follow her back the farm.

* * *

Claire sat under the apple tree, after completed repairing the damaged land. She decided to planted the turnip after a short rest and then water it. "Maybe I can make it by today." Claire calculated the time require to finish. 

Claire grabbed the bag of seed and ready to sow the turnip seed. She felt the pain being surge inside her head when she stood up; force her lean against the tree. She being felt her body light and her eyes vision turns to blur. She closed her eyes, waiting to subside itself. "Not again" Claire whispered to herself

Then she opened her eyes after she heard Bow-wow barked at her. The dog was heading to his owner. Bow-wow still woe the dusty soldier uniform and this time he scraped himself with two watering cans, one of each side of his body.

"Oh? You want to help me." Claire asked. Bow wow nodded, glad to help out his owner. Claire checked the watering cans and found them dry empty. Claire laughed a bit to find Bow wow tried to acting cute but she rather works alone. She didn't want her dog to strain himself to work her farm and beside of that Bow wow is too old to carry the water.

But Bow wow made a dash to the river before Claire able to undo the scrap. He jumped to the river with a big splash and returned back with the water cans filled. He marched slowly, watering on tilled soil. "So you really wanted to help me. You are stubborn one." Claire smiled, as there is no way could stop him from working. Claire stopped smile as Bow wow reminds her of someone she knew.

A stubborn person...like her...

"So I have nothing now. What should I do" Claire sat back under the apple tree, watching her dog doing her watering job. Bow wow wanted to tell Claire to go at the hot spring for relaxation.

He barked to get her owner attention and he walked to the pond, then his paws pointing the pond. "You wanted me to go fishing." Claire got the wrong idea. Bow wow shook his head and pointed the pond again but still Claire didn't get his idea. "Did I forget to feed the fish again?" Claire wondered which leave Bow wow in frustration. He jumped to the pond, laid his back against the pond wall and then place the towel on his head. Then he started to hum a soothing tune.

"You wanted me to go to the hot spring. Well, it is good idea. I guess." Claire thought about going there as she knew the hot spring could help to ease the muscle pain and tiredness away. "Well, I am going there but not for long" She patted her dog as she goes back to her house to collects her thing before she headed to the hot spring.

* * *

"This is a blacksmith; you see, inside there, there is an old man doing the upgrading tool and build stuff." Su continued talk about the old Saibara. Rin looked around and wondered when the tour guide would over. He felt uneasy about the stare from the villager as like those days he was in his homeland. Unwelcoming stare... 

"I heard people said that Saibara decided to build a spaceship here." Su whispered softy to Rin sharing some he secret. "What? A spaceship" Rin looked amuse with Su word. How in the hell of the world, a single person could build a spaceship in remote island and plus without a proper tool. Rin didn't want to bother so much about spaceship. He wanted to see the farm as soon as possible and so he could make a decision about leaving.

"Okay, up ahead is my farm." Su pointed her finger, showing Rin the farm. Rin looked at the farm and noticed how big it is? A vast field and half of it covered with a carpet of green grass and some crop with it. Rin never saw such beautiful place with his own eyes except only in TV.

"So are you interest with the job?" Su asked," Well, it is nice place. How you manage the place by your own." Rin was curious about it. How could a girl able to keep the farm."Well, I have some workers help me out." Su replied with a proud tone."Worker? But I don't see one here. Are they resting now?" Rin looked around."No, there is one of them now." Su pointed Bow wow watering the tilled soil.

Rin opened his mouth wide as he overlooked that thing. He never saw the dog working in the farm especially it doing watering now. "You mean the dog." Rin asked. Su nodded her head, calling her dog to come out to greet her new worker. "So are you interest with the job?" Su asking the same question again. "The pay is 5000 gold per month, included with meal, place..." Su explained the term condition and then she handed a contract paper to him, waited to sign.

Rin looked at the contract and got a weird feeling like he was trading his soul away with a devil. He read the contract thoroughly and found nothing suspicion on it but one thing, the contract stated here that he had to work for one year time. "Well, nothing to lose anyway." He needed all of these, rather stuck nowhere for him. He signed

"Okay, you are my worker and the first day of your job is..." Su tried to think a suitable task for him. "She is fast and now she is going give me order now." Rin stood there as waiting his new lady boss command."Did I doing a right thing?" He wondered as the contract he signed. Was it because the desperation or it something else. He was not sure about it but it too late for regret now. He had signed for it.

"Hot spring. Go explore the hot spring." She pointed the direction, asking Rin to explore there. "Hot spring?" Rin confused with that order, why he needed to explore some hot spring. "Well, you know that place. It helps to revive your strength when you need." Su gave her simple reason.

"Okay. Well then, I will check it out the place." Rin complied Su order, even it is a weird order  
"Have nice trip." Su waved goodbye to Rin.

* * *

Claire rested on the flat rock as her eyes lock at the waterfall flow. "Bow wow, thanks" She whispered her thanks to her faithful pet. Without him, she never thought going to hot spring. It had being awhile from her last visit to the hot spring. 

"Three years, I will give you three years. Please revive the farm." She remembered Mayor Thomas says. It was her chance to fulfil her dream and promise to someone. Someone is special to her. She spent a year already at the farm, working for it but no progress of improvement. So many times, she thought she should give up and returns back to her city life. But the promise stopped her.

"Well, back to work." Claire slapped gentle on her hips as there was little time left for her today before it the clock tower strike at evening. She had returns back for dinner preparation before Su does it alone. She could not stand with unbearable spicy food Su always cook.

Claire felt the headache returned to her and this time is much stronger than moment ago she had. Claire kneeled on the soft ground, her both hands clasp on her head, tried to fight the pain away. Finally she fainted as the pain was unbearable to her.

"That is the place." Rin looked up the road sign that stated the Hot Spring. He climbed the stair and surprise to saw a girl lying on the ground. "Hey, are you okay." Quickly Rin ran to check the girl condition.

Claire opened her eyes weakly and saw a blur image of person running toward her."You have return." Claire whispered. "Claire...Claire..." The voice called her name. Claire struggled to sit up. She wanted to hug him and telling him that how much that she miss him so much.

"Miss?" Rin ran toward her and being to slow down after he saw Claire sat up and started rubbing her head. Rin felt relief as he didn't what to do if she totally unconscious. Then Rin fell as his leg accidently trip something on the ground. Rin lips touched on Claire lips. It was a first kiss from Rin and had happened accidently. For seconds they froze there together and looked like eternality. Their eyes locked together. One looked afraid and other looked stun.

"Pervert!" A shouted from Claire and then came along with a slap, echoing to the silent evening.

To be continue.

* * *


	3. Staying here?

Harvest Moon

Chapter 3- Staying here?

This is the third chapter come and Rin got the job and this is where the fun begins. Enjoy it and probably a lame story... (Sob...Sob). Well, I need someone help me to edit because my grammar and tense is way off to suckie-ness. I am grateful if someone will give a helping hand.

* * *

People say that the first kiss is a sweet memory to treasure it and would last forever in lifetime. People considered the first kiss is a lucky sign, bring their love into a next level. But someone like Rin, Well it was a different story.

A black eye, scratch marks and red bruise on his face he got from Claire. He thought that thing would change better for him but it seem the same thing happen to him again. But it getting worse now, it seem that bad luck thing affect him more. "Mineral Town" Rin whispered in his sleep. "It doesn't help me. Bad luck...bad luck..." He kept on whispered that word again and again.

"It seems he had a nightmare..." Mayor Thomas looked at the new person. He came by to deliver some bad news about the shipment delay due because Zack boat had an accident. At that time on the Claire farm entrance, he saw Claire dragging Rin to the farm with a rope tied on her waist and Su stood there, cheering her sister as if Claire crossing the finish line in sort of a race.

"I think so." Claire looked at Rin, tried to hide her blushing face away from Mayor Thomas. It would be embarrassing to earn a bad reputation among girls in the Mineral Town for beat up a guy

"It must a wild beast." Su checked the scratched mark left on Rin face. "Must be a black panther attack!" Su nodded her head, after she made confirmation on the wound. "Don't be ridiculous. There is no such animal in this town." Mayor Thomas disagreed with the fact. "I have been staying here in my life and never heard Black Panther or ferocious cats living there. Are they?" Mayor Thomas supported his statement but with an uncertain confident. It couldn't deny that mark and red bruises is made some sort of animal attack but what about the black eye. It was sure that was no animal attack.

"Claire, you are only one person there with him. What really happen?" Mayor Thomas gave a look. "Tell us...tell us... tell us" Su jumped in excitement, wondering that her answer was correct.

"It was a wild dog; it appeared suddenly in the bushes. That dog attacked me. Then he..." Claire pointed at Rin. "Rescue me" Claire mumbled with a soft tone, still couldn't forget about the kiss.

"What a liar." Bow wow said in his thought. He witnessed everything happen in the hot spring, he didn't care about much as Rin deserved with punishment, kissing her owner without his permission. "I knew it. It was the wild dog." Mayor Thomas breathes out with relief. "Oh shot, I thought it was Black Panther." Su sighed, sat down and place her hand on her laps and letting her face resting on it.

Rin slowly open his eyes, found himself lying on soft ground. "What happen?" Rin asked, he could not remember that incident. "Finally he is up." Su alerted them.

Rin sat up and feeling weird as the Mayor and Su greeted him with their glittering eyes and getting weirder after he noticed the cows and sheep gathered around behind Rin. "The hero save my sister has wake up." Su said happily. "Sure he is, what a strong man." Mayor Thomas said.

"What?" Rin still blur about the hero stuff. Then he looked around and saw Claire stood behind them with arms cross, looking displease as if she didn't want Rin to wake up forever. Suddenly his memory returned back at the time, he was at the hot spring. Claire attacked him.

"You are so brave." The Mayor praised him. "Huh?" Rin looked confused as looked at the Mayor."What does he mean?" Rin puzzled.

"Saving someone from a wild dog attack." Su patted on Rin shoulder as if she will never get wrong hiring a person for help out the farm and now Rin did save her sister today.

"Saving someone? Who?" Rin still confused but soon he realized it was a lie and he knew how the person was telling it. It was Claire herself. She beat him up for that kiss and now she wanted to covered it up. He narrowed his eye at Claire, couldn't forget the pain that she gave him. Claire looked a bit nervous, worry about Rin telling at the truth.

"You sure learn something after that incident." The mayor said. "Yeah, a lot. I guess..." Rin answered back.He learned something important back then. In the first time, he felt his own life hang on thread between life and death. He never knew that Claire would be so aggressive and attack sudden, leaving Rin body paralyzed and only thing he could to is staring at Claire.

The most fearsome moment that Rin came across entire life was Claire gave those creepy smiles as the shadow cast down, covered her eyes. But then, a two white sparkle shone out from that shadow as she shouted at him. "Pervert.". Until now, he still hears that word ringing on his ears.

He wanted his revenge back by saying that he assaulted by Claire. He liked to see Claire embarrassment state and yet again something inside him prevent him to do so. He looked deep in Claire eyes. There is something about her as if he saw that look before.

"Thank you. So are you prepared to work in our farm?" Su broke Rin concentration. Rin almost forget about it. It is the time for him to decide about staying. He had no place to go or money in his pocket and probably Claire that he assumed she is the true and real owner didn't want him to stay either because the kiss.

Rin rubbed his wound on his face, gave a weak smile as he precede his answer which gave disappointment to that little girl, Su. "Stay and help out. You are such a brave and strong lad. Try to give a helping hand." The Mayor encourages and turns his sight on Claire, waiting her to say something. Claire didn't want to say anything to that pervert guy.

Rin got up and he knew the answer from Claire even she didn't say anything about it. "I guess I have to leave now. Sorry I am not fitting in for that job" Rin brushed off the dust away from his clothes as he tried to head to the exit. Su and Mayor pulled a long sad face, watching him leaving.

Claire stood there, still cross her arms, avoiding the eye contact with Rin. Finally she felt much happy to see that pervert leaving. It was better for him to leave the town; at least the young girl would be more safely without that pervert lurking around. Slowly Rin disappear into the darkness as he walked his way to the bridge.

"What a waste." The mayor shook his head before he made his leave. "Waa. He seems so nice and trustworthy." Su walked back to her house in her lifeless state. Su began to float gentle like a ghost, leaving her both arms dangling, swaying left and right.

"What is so special of this guy?" Claire didn't understand about him. The Mayor and Su liked him. Claire looked at the animal and all of them looked so sad. "Why you guys look so sad." Claire asked gently. Then the animal slowly returned their resting place. Claire shook her head, felt silly to ask them as if they could answer back.

"What that?" she found a piece of paper lying on the ground, at first she didn't notice it. It must fell out from Su pocket. She picked up and began to read it. It was appointment letter created by Su. Claire could recognizable Su scribble as the word is hard to read and had picture on it. The only thing she read it properly was that guy name and signature.

Claire stared long at the signature...

* * *

Flash back when she was 6 years old. A promise had been made. 

"Promise me that we will meet together mineral town." The boy stood on playground, waiting Claire to make a promise. Claire looked a bit worry about it. Not the promise they wanted to make but them. She sat on the sandbox with some her daddy men stood behind her. They seem alerted to protect their young master. Well for Claire mind was overprotected

"Where is it?" Claire asked. "Somewhere in North of metropolitan. A small island." One of the men gave a perfect location about the whereabouts of that island. That boy began to sweat as wonder what kind of men that Claire told earlier.

"Where is it anyway?" Claire didn't want to hear from the guys behind her. "It is place where is dream and happiness create" "Dream and Happiness?" Claire tilted her head a bit as it sound interesting place to go. "Do you want to go there?" He gave warm smile as he wanted to show the place. "Um." Claire nodded her head. She wanted to go there.

"Then let made a promise." The boy show his little pinkie finger. But the bodyguard walked forward to the boy and passed a piece of paper to sign the promise as if he forced to sign himself to some sort of dark organization.

"Sign here" The man pointed the spot to sign.

* * *

Rin looked around and found that he walked in wrong direction. The path was heading to the hill. Well there is no different anyway. He was being wandering place to place, alone with dark cloud above his head.

He walked to the flat green spot where the flower blooms beautiful under the moonlight. Then he lied down watching the moon. It was not a bad place to settle down. He liked a quiet place, not like other town he had travel so far. It's seemed this place still covered with trees and flower which Mother Nature left a bit for them.

"Claire..." Rin still couldn't forget about the girl face. She looked beautiful if she didn't show her angry face. It couldn't be blame for that, it was Rin fault that he kissed her in the first place even it was accident. "What would happen that it was not accident?" Rin gave a thought about it.

Rin's face began to blush in red for moment but his face turn blue a bit as his mind to rerun back the incident at the hot spring. The horrible look on Claire sinister smile made his body tremble.

"That girl... look so beautiful and yet scary." Rin said. "Who is scary?" Claire asked, stepping forward to reveal herself under moonlight, overheard Rin word. "What the...?" Rin sat up, saw Claire approached to him. She wanted to take revenge again. It seems that beating was not enough for her. Rin stood up and ready to run. He would defence himself against her. "What do you want this time?" Rin asked her, kept his distance away from her. "Try made a guess, pervert." Claire narrowed her eyes. "I am not afraid of you. Just leave me alone." Rin showed his fighting stance to scare her away but she seem didn't fall for it. "So, what are you going to do now." Claire moved forward until she got closer to Rin.

"I will not hit girl. It is not a gentlemen way to hit a girl." Rin sat on the ground, surrender without a fight. "..." Claire amused with Rin personality. He seem weak type of person more than a gentlemen that he mention himself earlier. "Not enough room for a punch and kicking. Maybe you lie down." Claire asked.

"Eh? You want me what?" Rin looked up and saw the same thing happen again. That expression again, dark and evil. Rin sat there, thinking about it. It will more painful, all the free hit she going to pull off. It would get more than scratch, black eyes and bruises. Maybe it is her final for revenge.

"Okay. This is the last time, the pain I will bear for the mistake I made. For the kiss that I have stolen." Rin recited some sad poem that he could remember. He lied down and closes his eyes. His heartbeat fast as the body was ready to take the pain one more time.

"Here I come." Claire shouted, causing Rin body tremble in fear. Then a something soft fell and covered his face completely. Rin sat up and found a piece of paper lying on his lap. He took and read it.

"It is an agreement letter. With this, you will work with me." Claire said. "You mean that you are going to hire me." Rin asked with a smile as the glimpse of hope shining down on him. He have somewhere to start his new life.

"Of course, why I give you that letter?" Claire turned her back, didn't want to see the silly smile. "But there certain change on that letter." Claire reminded him to check the content again. Rin began to read it, he had no problem of reading it as the moon shine provide light for him.

"The pay is 3000 G per month" Rin found the amount had cut short. Well he had no problem with that. At least he had some money for himself."3 meal per day. Don't question about the meal or nothing give" Rin found nothing worry about it. At least he better than starving. "Must work under order without questioning, All work are related to farm work." Rin began to wonder about this term set. It seems a bit tricky. "Don't worry about it. I won't abuse you" Claire clarifies it. "No complain." The word was written with big bold word as sign of warning.

"Okay, I agreed with the term." Rin took out a pen and signed the paper. Then he passed to Claire. Claire checked the signature and found the same signature she saw earlier. "Then, let go back home. Before the wild dog wandering here" Claire asked Rin to follow back

"Wild dog!" Rin shocked, thought she made it up. Rin heard the howling echoing the night. He pray that he was lucky to have a shelter now. Sleeping in the open field for that moment he thought of was a bad idea.

"So where I am going sleep tonight." Rin asked, wondering where his sleeping area is. Maybe is the couch at Claire house. Maybe a small couch or on the floor but it would worth it, it was a first time to sleep with girl under one roof. But soon his dream shatter as Claire gave the answer to him.

"The barn house, that where you sleep." Claire said coolly. "What, you mean the cow and sheep place." Rin opened his mouth, disbelieve the decision. "Okay, what about chicken coop." Claire asked Rin to choose. "I want a good place to sleep. At least away from animal" "Okay, The Barn, The Coop or outside where the wild dog roam around at night. Pick your choice and no complain" Claire reminded him as they reached back safely. Rin gave thought again about the working here again. Did he pick wrong place to work here?

* * *

Yet another long night for him to think about it and I have to think a new storyline for new chapter.

To be continue.


End file.
